


玩点不一样的

by Jan115



Category: GuardiansTV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	玩点不一样的

“宝宝，我们来玩点不一样的？”

朱一龙说这话的时候，把白宇死死压在门后面，手臂撑在他身侧，他的脸离白宇只有几公分，近得白宇都能感觉到朱一龙轻轻喷在他脸上的，淡淡的柠檬香。  
黑暗里，朱一龙的眼睛闪闪发亮，像盯住猎物的野兽，闪着某种不知名的兴奋光芒。  
白宇把手支在门背后，吞了把口水，有一瞬间，他几乎要觉得眼前这个男人是陌生的，他心里那些不知名的幽暗之地，正在自己眼前徐徐展开。  
朱一龙瞪着白宇良久，忽然凑近他耳朵轻笑一声，低音炮在白宇耳朵炸开，激起他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哥……哥……”  
白宇在心里不停地告诉自己，镇定镇定，腿上却已发软，朱一龙却像极为善解人意的样子，一只脚强行插入白宇两腿内侧，撑了他一把。  
白宇的胸口剧烈起伏着，他摸到背后的门把手，大可以一把拉开转身就跑。但他咬咬嘴唇，迎上了朱一龙的眼神。  
“宝宝。”朱一龙叫，白宇一软又差点一屁股坐地上。  
这人怎么回事，门一关窗帘一拉骚话连篇的。  
“闭眼。”朱一龙去啄白宇的眼皮，一下又一下，白宇下意识地合眼。下身却敏锐地觉察到朱一龙的研磨。

房里的投影开得很响，画面里一群朝气蓬勃的年轻人发出的喧闹声盖住了一切。  
白宇的眼睛被一条领带遮着，手被绑在椅子背后动弹不得。他手心紧张地在冒汗。  
当所有感官被封闭的时候，某些触觉就变得犹为敏感。  
他听见金属碰撞，剪裁布料的声音，伴随着下身一凉，某个敏感部位突然就暴露在空气里。  
白宇倒抽一口凉气，双腿不自然地迅速并拢。  
朱一龙凉凉的指尖略过白宇微微颤抖的翘挺：“小东西。”他抽了绳子又把白宇两腿分开固定。  
“龙……哥……你做什么？”  
白宇说话的声音在颤抖，说不出是兴奋还是不知名的恐惧。  
“乖，很快就舒服了。”  
朱一龙隔着白宇那层薄薄的布料，用舌尖不停地描摹轮廓，直到布料几乎透明，直到小小宇在倔强中颤颤巍巍抬了头。  
“咔嚓”，又是一刀，冰凉的剪刀贴着温热的皮肤滑过，激得白宇冷不丁一抖。朱一龙嘴角一勾，安抚似地亲了一下：“别怕，裤子我赔你。”  
白宇的分身粉粉嫩嫩的，可爱俏皮和主人一模一样。朱一龙的舌尖缓缓绕着它分身舔舐，模仿吃冰激凌的样子，一边吃一边发出啧啧的水声。  
他一直绕着前端刺激，白宇觉得自己胸口憋着一口气不上不下的：“龙……哥……你过分了！”  
朱一龙挑挑眉毛：“过分？啊，那这样？”  
他一口把小小宇整根没入口中，瞬间的温暖包裹住白宇，他闷哼一声，腰不由地往前一挺。  
朱一龙半咬半舔地用牙齿和舌尖在白宇的分身上嬉戏，小小宇逐渐变成了紫红色，白宇的呜咽声也开始断断续续从嘴里漫出来。  
“龙……”  
“错了，重叫！”  
朱一龙牙齿轻轻一合，白宇有些吃痛：“哥！哥哥……”  
“乖。”  
“我……放开……我要……”  
朱一龙突然停下动作，不知从哪里摸出来一根细细的红绳，扎在小小宇的末端。  
“还不行宝宝，还不到时候。”  
他的吻突然从白宇下半身一路往上绵延，极尽温柔，所到之处亲吻的每一下都像点燃了一把燎原火，在白宇身体各种撩拨。  
胸前自然是重灾区。  
“真可爱。”  
白宇觉得胸口持续不断传来的酥麻感简直要把他逼疯，他扭动身体试图缓解这种不适，却还是牢牢被朱一龙绑在椅子上。  
“我…艹………让我……去……”  
白宇忍不住爆了粗口，朱一龙却一面压住他一面把手探到他背后，摸索到白宇从未开发的那块处子之地。  
白宇又是一个激灵，身体本能地想避开。下一秒后庭却被两根冰凉的手指长驱直入。  
“呜……啊……”他终于忍不住叫出声，又因为羞耻死死咬住嘴唇。  
“叫出来，外面听不见。”朱一龙在他耳边低语。  
“你……出去……”  
“嘘，多感受，你会快乐的。”朱一龙的手指在白宇内壁四处探索，按压，细细观察他的每一个反应，白宇皱眉，哼哼唧唧很久，突然在某一点如遭电击似的一个鲤鱼打挺。  
朱一龙一把解开他的绳索，把白宇整个翻过来，跪压在椅子上，自己的身体覆上他后背，一手不停在甬道内按着那点进进出出探索，一手在白宇身前堵着他分身。  
白宇怒涨的小小宇几乎快到了临界点。  
“我他么，朱一龙！”他用几乎崩溃的声音焦灼地喊。  
“错了！”朱一龙眉头一皱，加快了手上的速度。  
“啊……别……哥哥……”  
乳白色的水顺着白宇大腿往下淌，满室“咕啾咕啾”的靡靡之音淹没在录像声里。白宇只觉浑身不对劲，像是一个饥渴的旅人，明明在远方看到梅树，却翻了一座山头还有一座山头，永远到不了尽头。  
他咬牙切齿地，眼角还蹦出来一抹泪花。  
朱一龙的眼神柔和下来，他低头一点一点吻去白宇眼角的泪花，又叹了口气：“宝贝儿，不哭了乖。”  
他密密地吻住白宇的嘴，把满腔的温柔缱眷一点一点渡给他。  
这个男人，是真的在珍惜他。  
白宇一咬牙，趴在椅子上说：“哥哥，进来。”  
春光乍泄无限好，饱满的水蜜桃在眼前晃得心慌，朱一龙喉头一滚，再也忍不住，抱着白宇整根没入。  
白宇回头一噘嘴，朱一龙柔柔笑了笑，覆上他的嘴。  
窗帘被风微微吹起，映射出交缠撕扯的两个人影，送出了一室的春意无限。


End file.
